Stay with Me Forever
by NinjaLuffer1215
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Leave". Roy and Riza are finally together, but what happens when somebody form Riza's past shows up unexpectedly? Rated T for safety. Chapter 2 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

Stay with Me Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any fullmetal people, but james is all mine :) enjoy

* * *

It has been three weeks since Roy had rescued Riza from Kimblee. Riza had been in the hospital ever since he found her. The doctor said that multiple broken bones including four ribs on her right side, her left wrist and forearm, and a couple of fingers. She also had a small concussion. Colonel Mustang himself had lead a search party for Kimblee, but nobody has seen the crazed alchemist anywhere in Ametris.

Roy had been frantically glancing at the ticking clock on the wall every five minutes for the past three hours. Today was the day Riza was finally being released from the hospital, and Roy could hardly contain his excitement. Havoc had assisted him in repairing his lieutenant's apartment, so that she would have a safe place to stay. Roy had tried to convince her to move in with him for her own safety, but that stubborn woman had insisted on living in her own place for the time being. She had told him that she didn't want to take things "too fast" as she said. There were some things about women that he would never get. All he wanted to do was make sure she was safe, but if living in her own apartment made Riza happy, then he would allow her to stay there for the time being, but not before adding extra security to the place. Roy glanced at the clock again, 4:50. Close enough, who here was going to get onto him for leaving work five minutes early, no one. Roy smirk, he loved his power.

* * *

Roy walked down the street whistling a merry tune, and carrying a bundle of lilies, Riza's favorite. Roy pulled his closer around him, it was starting to get chilly outside. Roy had first gone home to shower and put on better clothing, and by the time he left the sun was beginning to set. Roy passed by Murry's Tavern and noticed that he had placed out the advertisement for his famous spiced wassail. He would have to take Riza there and buy her one on the way back, everybody liked that old man's wassail.

Roy finally arrived at the Central City hospital about ten minutes later. Roy walked into Riza's room to find his love sitting in her bed reading a book on fire arms. Riza was already wearing her street clothes, but had yet to put up her hair, he liked it better down anyways. Beside her bed sat her two small suitcases he had brought for her when she checked in. Roy smiled at the scene, apparently she had been just as anxious for him to pick her up as he had been. Roy lightly rapped on the open door. Riza's eyes quickly left the open book and fell upon her lover's face. The warm smile Roy loved so much spread across her face.

"Good evening, Colonel." Riza greeted.

"I thought I told you to call me Roy when we are off duty." Roy scolded playfully. Riza smiled.

"If you insist, Roy."

"So are you already to go?"

"I've been ready to get out of this mad house since the day you checked me into here." Riza snorted. Roy chuckled.

"I know, I know." Roy helped Riza stand up from her bed and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Roy could feel Riza blushing without ever looking at her face. They held each other for a few more moments before Roy held her out at arms length and lightly kissed her forehead. "I hope you have a coat, it's getting cold outside."

"Why yes I do, it's hanging right over there by the door." Riza pointed out. Roy quickly fetched her coat an helped her put it on. Riza gave Roy a quick nod, silently thanking him, and the two of them left the room and out into the cold December evening.

* * *

"Roy and Riza sittin' in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g. . ."Havoc chanted loudly as Roy and Riza entered the office the following morning.

"Oh shut up, Havoc." Roy angrily replied while chunking a nearby pencil and him. Havoc laughed the whole way as he ducked under his desk. Riza let out a small giggle as well as she walked over to her desk, the Colonel and Havoc could be so immature sometimes.

The rest of the morning continued in a similar fashion. Lieutenant Havoc would make a funny kissy face at Colonel Mustang and Mustang would retort by throw a nearby donut at him. Havoc once even got the nerve to ask Roy when the wedding was. Havoc was going to get himself fired at this rate. This day was pretty amusing, Riza thought. She continued to catch up on her filing as she watched the drama unfold.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, you have a visitor." Sergeant master Furry announced.

"You know we do not allow visitors during business hours unless it is military personnel." Riza replied as a matter of fact.

"But he is military personnel, from the Southern Fortress." This caught Riza's attention.

"Let him in."

"Yes ma'am." Sergeant Furry ran out of sight, and in stepped a clean cut man in full officer attire. He was 6'2" auburn hair, and had a face Riza had not seen in years. Riza's heart nearly skipped a beat of she stood up to great her visitor.

"James?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, ive been super busy with school, but im almost done for the semester. Please review, its what keeps me writing :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any fullmetal people, only James. enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Riza asked in total shock, she had not seen James since her academy years.

"I've just been transferred to Central." Riza gave him a big hug.

"Oh, its been too long James."

Mustang walked out of his office to see what the commotion was with Havoc trailing him chanting some new rhyme he invented. Roy turned the corner to see his lieutenant, no his girl friend hugging some stranger.

"What is going on here?" Roy demanded. Riza stepped back from James.

"This is my old friend James, Colonel. We went to the academy together. I haven't seen him since." Riza announced. Roy looked over this James.

"Well what is he doing here? This is not a place to visit, this is a military headquarter." Roy declared with as much authority as he could muster.

"I am lieutenant colonel James, sir, and I have just been transferred here to Central by the Fuhrer himself." James saluted Colonel Mustang and handed him his documentations. Roy snatched it out of James's hand. Sure enough the paper was signed by the Fuhrer.

"Well then you had better report to your commanding officer." Roy handed him the paper and walked back to his office.

"It says on my paper that I am to work under Colonel Roy Mustang." James said smugly. Roy froze in his tracks, slowly turned his head around, and stomped back over to James and Riza. Roy took the paper out of James's hand again, and sure enough his name was listed. Roy sighed.

"Lieutenant, show him to his work space." Riza snapped to attention.

"Yes sir!" She then turned back to James. "Follow me." Riza crossed the floor to an empty office about fifty feet away from her own desk. "This will be your office, sir. If you need any help getting settled in, just call for help."

"Thank you, Riza."

"Please sir, we are at work." Riza sighed, Roy had been doing the same thing recently.

"As you wish. . .lieutenant." James smiled at Riza before she headed back to her work space.

* * *

Roy plopped down at his desk and attempted to stare holes through the wall. Of all the transfers he had to get the one that liked his lieutenant! Havoc entered Roy's office to pick on him about Riza some more, but after seeing his colonel's glare, decided it was best he left the room quietly. Roy continued fuming for the next half hour until Riza entered his office.

"Sir, we have a situation." Riza saluted.

"What is it lieutenant." Roy's mood quickly turned professional.

"There has been a homunculus sighting here in Central." This caught Roy's attention.

"Does any body else in Central know about this yet?"

"Not yet, sir. Sergeant master Fuery was able to intercept the transmission before it reached headquarters."

"Very good. Call everybody to my office, lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Riza saluted and left Mustang's office. Riza returned five minutes later with Mustangs group.

"As lieutenant Hawkeye has informed all of you, there has been a homunculus sighting here in Central. We are going to attempt to capture this abomination to further discover it's motives. Any question?" Mustang paused, and when nobody raised their hand he carried on. "Sergeant Fuery, you will stay here and monitor the phone lines. Make sure nobody reports anything on our activity. Warrant Officer Falman, you will assist Sergeant Fuery. Lieutenants Havoc and Hawkeye are with me. Ok everybody move out." Roy declared.

"What about me, Colonel Mustang?" James asked snidely. He really knew how to push Roy's buttons. Roy sighed.

"I guess you can tag along too, lieutenant." Roy replied just as snidely, while staring James down. Riza rolled her eyes, and everybody left Colonel Mustang's office except for James. As soon as the group had left the office, James back tracked to Roy's desk, picked up the phone, and dialed. James looked around the office as the phone rang, making sure nobody came back in.

"Hello?" An anonymous voice answered the phone.

"The good Colonel fell for it." James smirked.

"Very good, be sure and play you part well, James. I have no tolerance for failure."

* * *

AN: sorry this chapter was a bit short. I have finals next week, and i have had absolutely no time to work on my stories. I just wanted to hurry up and get this story out there for you guys. Anyways please review, I love to hear from my readers. :)


End file.
